


(fanvid) Look What You Made Me Do

by kylee



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee
Summary: I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me;I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams.
Kudos: 3





	(fanvid) Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Lollia (covering Taylor Swift), footage from the PS3 Umineko no Naku Koro ni and the opening to Umineko no Naku Koro ni Saku. A tribute to Lady Beatrice, endless witch and actress of your bad dreams.


End file.
